Twisted Betrayal Mine
by sinecure
Summary: Chloe and Lex take advantage of his office door.


**Title:** Twisted Betrayal Mine (1/1)  
**Author:** sinecure  
**Character/Pairing:** Chloe/Lex  
**Rating:** M (Adult)  
**Genre:** Smut, drama, angst  
**Summary:** Chloe and Lex take advantage of his office door.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Smallville.  
**Author's Notes:** Thanks to JennyLD for the beta. This was written for Oxoniensis' Porn Battle, version the 8th.

* * *

"Too much for you, Lex?" Chloe taunted, tossing her head, sending her hair swinging, still a little startled when it brushed her shoulders. Her lips curved up, hand cupping his cock tighter, fingers squeezing harder. She knew what it felt like to have him inside her, knew what he tasted like, and knew that it wouldn't be long before he was there again.

He was coming off of a particularly bad argument with Clark, which always seemed to make him more... greedy.

A single grunt left him, and he pushed her back, until she hit his office doors. Those huge, oak doors that she'd stormed through so many times, railing against the aloof man seated behind his perfect desk. That same man who was wrapped around her now, staring down at her, eyes darting here and there as if he weren't quite sure where to start. The same man whose cock was in her hand, whose lips slammed down over hers, body pushing her further back.

Mouth moving over hers, desperate and hard, hands everywhere.

He tore his mouth free suddenly, lips hovering over hers, hot breath mingling with hers. "I hardly think you could ever get the best of me, Chloe." The words were light, amused, filled with a mild condescension that was so much a part of him, bred into his bone and sinew by Lionel.

Wanting to muss him, to rid him of his smugness, she grabbed his tie, slipping her fingers beneath the knot, then yanked it from side to side. The feel of the cool silk, warmed by his body heat, sent an electric pulse through her. The sight of him looking rumpled and sexy, eyes heavy-lidded as he observed her coolly, made her squeeze her legs together and bite her lip in anticipation.

Naked need poured through her, only partially from the feel of his cock, still nestled in his trousers, pressing against her stomach as he leaned forward, lips and breath ghosting over her skin. "Got the best of you pressed against me right now," she told him, forcing her voice out, forcing a chuckle, trying to sound unaffected by him, but she was anything but. She felt like liquid had replaced her bones.

She wanted to melt into him.

Breathing out an amused sound against her neck, slightly rough jaw scraping her skin, his voice sent shivers down her spine, though the words were merely teasing. "I don't know about the _best_ of me, but it is rather extraordinary." His soft hands slid under her blouse, cupping her breasts, sending an answering tug between her legs. Shoving her bra out of his way, he hefted the mounds, rubbing and pinching her nipples.

Moisture flooded her panties, lips parting to draw in the air her lungs were begging for.

Pinching and fondling her breasts, he rocked his hips forward, seating them tight against her as he trailed perfect kisses along her neck and shoulder, bringing to mind images of him in hotel rooms in Metropolis, and around the world, with his nameless, faceless brunettes.

Sex and diamond earrings.

Closing her eyes, she shoved the shame aside, knowing she was no better than him, taking what she wanted. "No argument from me," she breathed out, more for herself than in answer to his words. She tried to tell herself it mattered--and it did, would, later--but right now she was too turned on to do more than whimper. A sound that was hidden behind her cry of surprise when he tore her blouse open, sending buttons flying across the room, skittering across the floor. She barely had time to take a breath before he was kissing her again, hard and fast, fingers working on the buttons of her jeans, teasing them open, then sliding his hand down to rub over her damp panties.

"You not argue?" he chuckled against her neck, cradling a breast in his palm, pushing it up roughly. "That has to be a first. When have you ever not argued with me?"

"You're one to talk. And I mean that literally," she panted, thrusting her hips out to meet his hand, hot and firm against her swollen flesh.

It never failed when Lex was involved; a touch here or there, his voice in her ear, the scent of his aftershave tickling her senses, and she was wet and throbbing.

He knew it too, she was sure of it. Just as she was sure that was a smirk she felt against her neck before he dipped his head down to bite her nipple, pressing his fingers harder against her swollen folds.

Gasping, impatient, she shoved her jeans down over her hips. Her fingers moved to his trousers. She wanted to feel his cock, but ended up fumbling with his belt and button before giving up and yanking his shirt free.

Sudden as a shot, he dropped to the floor before her, pulling her jeans the rest of the way down, carefully trimmed nails scraping roughly, teasingly against her legs. Bald head brushing the insides of her thighs.

Flesh stinging deliciously from his touch, she stepped out of her jeans and they quickly joined her shoes on the floor a little ways away. He lifted each foot up to pull her socks off, then she yanked him back up, taking his mouth with her own.

The kiss was hard and wet and devouring.

Lex fell forward a little, bracing his arms against the door on either side of her. "Easy," he warned gruffly, pulling free for a moment. Eyes sliding over hers, he took her in, breath bursting over her face in short gusts.

Purple and gold light from the stained-glass window stretched out behind him, creating long, thin strips of color along the floor and a bit of his shoulder and arm. His purple shirt was rumpled, pulled half free from his trousers, suit jacket long since forgotten about on the floor beside her shoes and jeans, black silk tie loose around his neck....

Chloe felt her clit throb in response. "I've had easy," she mumbled, wrapping one of her legs around his and cupping his cock, exploring the hard flesh through his trousers. "Now I want hard." Fingers fisting in his shirt, wrinkling the silk even more, she drew him to her, mouth hovering under his. "You gonna fuck me or talk?" Yanking, she tore his shirt as easily as he had hers, sending his buttons flying across his pristine office; so many times repaired, so many times broken.

Glancing down to where she was squeezing him, bared chest rising and falling heavily, he chuckled darkly. "You surprise me, Chloe. Can't you do both?" He drew her blouse up slowly, then tossed it to the floor. Fingers slipping into her panties, he loosened her leg from around him, shoving the strip of soaking material down until she could step free.

She stood before him, naked, but for her bra, which he made quick work of. Easy enough for Lex Luthor, super stud.

Dropping the scrap of material to the floor, his hand settled back between her legs, a single finger sliding between her folds, rubbing her clit.

"Talking's overrated," she gasped as he added a second finger and began to thrust. Eyes sweeping over him, loving seeing him looking so disheveled, so out of control--more like she felt--she shoved her hands inside his shirt, scraping her nails down his abdomen, feeling his muscles tighten and draw in.

Satisfaction joined arousal.

"This is about feeling. That's all." Dragging him to her again, she pleaded, "Make me feel, Lex." Unzipping his trousers, she grasped his cock, lips turning up as his hips bucked into her hand.

His mouth thinned as his fingers slid free of her. "I've told you before, Chloe," he said angrily, grasping her upper arms, getting right in her face, "I'm not a substitute for Clark--"

"Can we keep Clark out of this?" she hissed, wanting that so badly, but knowing it would never happen. Because Clark was there, between them. Always would be. Stroking Lex's cock quickly, she tried to tamp down on the anger rising in her because he couldn't ever leave Clark out of their fucking.

Well, maybe it was time to turn the tables on him a bit. Feed him a bit of truth as well.

"This isn't about Clark. Not for me anyway. Though, maybe it is for you. Maybe it's him you'd rather be fucking." Dropping to her knees abruptly, she held his cock at its base, wetting her mouth and licking her lips, watching him watch her. Opening her mouth, she slid him in slowly, as deeply as she could, before pulling back with a small gag. "Maybe you want _his_ pretty little mouth sucking your cock."

One of his hands fisted in her hair while the other slammed against the door, bracing his taut body. His teeth clenched as he tried to keep his hips from bucking forward. "No."

Sliding him back in, she bobbed on him fast, then pulled back again to swirl her tongue around the tip, flicking the underside with her stiffened tongue. "I don't believe you." Fingers cupping his balls, she dipped her head down and sucked on them, smirking when he groaned, falling forward a little and catching himself on the door. "I think you want Clark on his knees before you."

"Fuck," he gritted out, giving up on trying to hold himself in check. He released the door and wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking and squeezing quickly while she focused her attention on his balls, palming and sucking them. "Don't want Clark."

Closing her eyes, she used her free hand to rub her clit, feeling the rug burn her knees as she thrust into her own hand. "Does that work in the middle of the night when you're getting yourself off to thoughts of him? Picturing his cock--"

"I don't want Clark," he bit out, moving his hand faster, using the gathering moisture and spreading it down his length. The slide of skin on skin was the only sound for a few seconds.

Feeling herself moving closer and closer to the edge, she dropped her head back and closed her eyes, rubbing her clit, trying to keep his balls in hand and not feel disappointed. This wasn't about _her_ after all, it was about Clark.

It was always about Clark.

Her life was filled with filing cabinets of cases where it was about Clark, and so was Lex's life, not to mention a few spare rooms in the castle. Just once she wanted it to be about her. About someone wanting her because of her, not because of who she knew or whose secret she was privy to.

She felt Lex moving, and then his fingers wrapped around her arms again, startling her into snapping her eyes back open. He dragged her up, settling her, face-first, against the door, cock pressing against her ass. His body covered hers in an instant, breath ghosting over her cheek. "This isn't..." he panted, words broken as he fought for control, "about..." he bent her over a little and thrust his cock deep inside her welcoming body, "Clark!"

Bracing her hands against the door, she spread her legs wider, bending lower, rocking back on his cock. She felt him slide deeper inside her, angling himself better until he was able to easily thrust in, hard and fast. His hands grasped her hips, taking control, but it wasn't long before she felt him losing even that grip on himself. "Picturing him now?" she taunted, wanting to anger him, to make him lose that control even further.

"Chloe," he grunted, hot, moist breath against her back. His voice came out choppy, repeating her name over and over in time to his thrusts, and she wondered if he was reminding himself who he was fucking, or if he was trying to convince her this was actually about them.

It didn't matter. Her body was lost to his touches, to his fierce pace. She was close. So close.

"Lex, harder. Oh, god--" The thick feel of him sliding into her wasn't enough. Dropping her hand to her clit, she rubbed hard, squeezing on him harder, feeling it there. Feeling it close in. Oh, god. "Lex, Lex, Lex, fuck..." gasping as pleasure washed over her, forcing her to grind down on him, she returned her other hand to the door, digging her nails into the wood, hips bucking uncontrollably.

He continued to move, not letting up even a little, driving into her in short, quick strokes, grunting with each one, panting, fingers digging into her hips. A dozen strokes later, and he thrust deep inside her once, then stopped, then did it again, grunting even harder. His hips bucked against her ass, shoving her closer to the door as he seated himself inside her, cock spasming as he came.

Their breathing, harsh and fast, synched up and then slowed down, bodies cooling as the pleasure faded.

"These... trysts have nothing to do with Clark," Lex finally said, softened cock slipping free from her clenching muscles.

Straightening up, she rested her forehead against the door, feeling shame wash over her as it always did. "I know," she lied, vowing to herself that this was the last time. She couldn't keep doing this anymore.

And that lie tasted just as bitter as the first.


End file.
